Lust
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Endeavor models some tight underwear for a popular fashion designer however Hawks can't simply watch such an erotic display as his lust takes over.


Lust

A/N: I am back once more with a new ship for me but one that I've loved for a long time! Hawks X Endeavor! I'm excited to finally be writing one for this ship I absolutely adore Hawks! I've started to watch Jojo's Bizarre Adventure recently and I have to say I love the series so far and I have some ships I rather like so there may end up being some Jojo fics eventually when I finish watching it I never thought I'd see the day but here we are! Also may be writing some Fruits Basket fics soon Nina3491 finally watched the original series got into some ships so there is prompts to come. The prompt came from Nina3491 it's based on one of the seven deadly sins Lust so I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!

Hawk's POV

Endeavor is the number one hero and he'd been asked to model men's underwear for a super popular and designer brand. He couldn't refuse so here he was doing just that, I of course, followed him I mean I am his boyfriend if everyone else got to see Endeavor in nothing but his underwear for the day then so should I. I have to say that he was looking so damn good wearing all those tight pieces of cloth was starting to get to me but I wasn't alone I could see all the staff sporting hard-ons which only got worse when it was time for the jockstrap. I found myself staring at his tight fat arse but once again I wasn't alone practically all the staff were staring some licked their lips clearly fantasizing.

Endeavor however was none the wiser to the staffs looks or hard-ons, it was rather obvious that all he was thinking about was how annoying this was as well as being impatient thinking of how he wanted to get it done and head home. One of the cameramen asked Endeavor to do a sexy pose to which a very annoyed Endeavor growls out, "just tell me how you want me!" of course the cameraman starts to fantasize about just how he wants the number one hero which subsequently caused him to have a massive nosebleed. Endeavor looks over at him confused but before he could say anything the cameraman just runs off.

Another one took his place "if you could bend over the chair and spread your arse a bit. We want you to tease the public a little," he informed him as Endeavor did as he was told. However when I saw such an alluring pose right in front of me I couldn't hold back any longer I flew over to him ripped the underwear off his hips as I buried my face in his arse wasting no time in licking that adorable puckered entrance as one hand moved up to pinch at his nipple the other to stroke his cock. Endeavor of course was enraged at what I was doing but he still couldn't deny how good it felt "H-Hawks…stop this right now!" He tried to demand but his body was much more honest with me as he squirmed and moaning in pleasure, his cock started to become erect as I continued to eat him out rimming him before pushing my tongue into his tight, tight hole. "H-Hawks..!" He tried again but I simply ignored him as I gave a particularly sharp tug to his cock at the same moment I rubbed then pinched his nipple.

He continued to moan and squirm under my touch causing a little smirk to grace my lips as I pulled back deeming that he was prepared enough "just be a good number one hero and give your fans what they want~" I told him huskily which had clearly confused the shit out of him.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're talking in fucking riddles! Explain what you mean?!" He all but demanded more strongly now that I had stopped touching all his most sensitive places. I simply laughed as I gave his a perfect globe a rather loud slap before pointing to all the film crew who were jerking off and had been jerking off since I attacked him. When he takes notice of all the aroused stares he can't help but blush as red as a tomato before curtly to the side.

The director clearly mistook the number one hero's embarrassment for anger as he started to profusely apologise to him "I'm sorry but, I just can't help it, you're just so damn arousing!" he all but squeaked out. I couldn't help but smirk when after he finished talking Endeavor let out a small pleasured moan as his cock grew harder and harder.

I couldn't stop myself from teasing him "how naughty of you Enji~ getting so turned on just by having all those men lusting after you~" I told him as I spanked his arse drawing out another low moan.

"I-I did not!" he growled out unconvincingly "stop making stuff up!" he added though once again was very unconvincing.

I chuckled softly turning my attention to the owner of the underwear brand that we were currently shooting for "why did you choose Endeavor for this job?" I asked now my lips already moving up into a smirk as my hand never stopped stroking the red heads erection drawing out a few lewd moans from his lips.

The man who is getting a bit turned on by the number one Hero's flustered state can't stop himself and teases his mouth-watering model. He smirks and tells him while looking straight at him, "Well, obviously because... he's always been the hero with the best arse. His arse is what even inspired me to design men's underwear. I actually get off while imagining Endeavor modelling all of my designs."

This caused the red head's cheeks to flare up even more as he quivered and moaned due to the mixture of what he'd said and my own actions. My smirk widened as I decided to give them all the show of their lives, I was going to fuck the object of their desires right in front of them. Wasting no time having already tongue fucked him he was ready to go, I quickly freed my own erection hissing as a wave of cold air hit my hot flesh. I rubbed the tip against his entrance teasingly enjoying all the incredible moans and grunts that he was producing, each one turned me on more and more. He let out a frustrated growl as he pushed back trying to impale himself on my cock "Hawk's you better stop teasing me or I'll find someone else to fuck me instead," he practically snarled out.

Although I knew it was an empty threat Endeavor was far too loyal to me to ever cheat no matter what I couldn't help feeling jealous at the prospect that some other man would dare to fuck what's mine, as I gazed around the room, I could see that a few of the stage hands and such had stepped forward clearly wanting to fuck my incredibly sexy and wanton DILF. I let a feral growl escape my lips at this I leaned in to bite down roughly onto his shoulder drawing out a rather loud and lewd moan from his lips. "You are _mine! _And only _mine!_!" I told him possessively my teeth still sinking into his shoulder.

The staff took a few steps back at this clearly seeing how possessive I was of him and that I'd obviously fuck anyone up that even attempted to come and take my boyfriend. Not allowing Endeavor another moment to complain or even mention another man I thrust into him till I was balls deep inside him. I moaned at just how tight and hot his insides were, no matter how often I fucked him it was always so incredibly pleasurable to be buried inside him each time, I would never get tired of plunging into his tight hot entrance, never!

I started a fast pace making sure to ram into him hard drawing out even more lewd moans from his lips. All the guys around us started to jerk off a little quicker now as they softly moaned and grunted at the show we provided. I smirked at this continuing to ram my cock into his entrance making sure that it hit his prostate drawing out the most erotic moans that anyone here had ever heard before. "H-Hawks…harder…" he told me between moans.

I happily obliged him, ramming my cock into him even harder and faster than before causing his moans to turn into cries and screams of pleasure. This caused the guys around us to jerk off faster thumbing their slits till they were cumming hard at the erotic sight that was my boyfriend, Endeavor. To my surprise his walls tightened around my erection as he gave a loud cry of completion as he came over the chair. "Did watching all these guys cum looking at your erotic figure and hearing your sexy voice too much for you~?" I teased him now "I didn't even get to play with your body~" I whined as I gave a particularly hard thrust into his prostate. He moaned loudly at this so I repeated the motion a few more times as my hand snuck around his body to grab his huge tits.

I groped him making sure to pay special attention to his nipples drawing out even more delicious moans from those gorgeous lips of his. I could never get enough of this man and I never would, he turned his head to look at me so I took the opportunity to capture his oh so tempting lips that were parted to allow him to pant and moan. He returned the kiss as I continued to play with his chest, with a particularly rough thrust he pulled away from my lips with a loud cry of a very obvious dry orgasm as his walls once again tightened around my erection. This time however his walls were even hotter than before and the sensation was too much as I came hard buried balls deep inside him. I panted heavily as I brought his face back to mine for another kiss "I love you so much," I told him genuinely with a small smile gracing my lips.

His cheeks flared at this "I know idiot!" he growled out doing his best to hide his embarrassment but I could tell. I chuckled and pecked his cheeks before pulling out of him and just admiring the view of my cum leaking out of his tight hole. I had to look away before I got hard once more and started another round which I knew would infuriate him. He got up and hurried out of the room "Hawks can you bring me some clothes!" he called in his bid to get to the bathroom.

"Of course~" I called after him heading towards the changing room for said clothes when I saw the staff with lust filled gazes at the door that Endeavor had just gone through. I coughed to get their attention when their eyes fell on me they saw probably the scariest face they'd ever see in their lives as I glared at them hard "if any of you even _think _of laying a hand on that man I'll cut your dicks off! He's _mine!_" I growled out making it very clear to them where things stood. They nodded and I strolled out to grab his clothes before following him to the bathroom.

The End!

A/N: Oh man I intended for this to be done last week but I got so caught with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Dragon Age that I completely forgot about my writing! There will definitely be some Jojo fanfics coming your way guys! Friday I'm on holiday in Newcastle to see a friend so I won't be writing for a while I'll be back in London on the 14th of August so I should be writing around then too!


End file.
